


I'm happy for you

by pvppy_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, OC, Unrequited Love, because this is a a03 account so why not, of course, serious things that are not about my friends for once, story based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvppy_cat/pseuds/pvppy_cat
Summary: She's beautiful, svelte.





	I'm happy for you

She's beautiful, svelte. A true work of art, a painting that a thousand brushes made, each dipped in a gorgeous color, ones so seraphic that it doesn't exist to the human eyes. Each blending, bleeding, into one that was so completely,  _Cleo._

Her beauty was not something she could master the art of describing. It was a task she didn't try at anymore. If someone ever bothered to ask, she would just say "She's pretty," and leave it there. A hanging sentence, not completed. 

It felt almost sinful, blasphemous, to attempt to simplify her into simple, empty words. She was more than that, she was a Goddess in a human form, who deserved to be worshipped. Who deserved all the scarifies made in her name, hoping to please her.

But she didn't deserve her. Not one person. She deserved everyone, like she was normally used to. 

Dina didn't fault her, for what was one of her greatest flaws. Or really for anything. She believed, everyone's wings are a little broken. She believed, she could fix them, make her soar. Finally stay with someone who loved her, be satisfied.

She was wrong.

It's been what felt like forever, but she still remembered what happened like it was the day before. And she didn't regret it.

She understood why. There was an emotional distance between them, they were on different planes of existence. But she prayed, hoped that they would be. She wanted to be closer, to just  _ **understand**_ her complex nature, maybe then she could relate to her.

But she couldn't. Never in a million years could she of all people be the same as  _Cleo Kelly._ No human could. And she didn't regret that. 


End file.
